The Things I wish I Could Change
by The Smart Fish Bob
Summary: Elizabeth Porter was the last pure mutant ever born. Her powers are off the charts, but they come with a price she isn't willing to pay. After a year living with Charles and Logan, she runs away and is kidnapped by Doctor Zander Rice. Things start to change when she meets a young mutant girl with the same abilities as Logan. And then there's the matter of Donald Pierce...
1. Chapter 1: Cyanide

It was the twenty seventh. I didn't know of what month or what day of the week it was, but I knew it was the twenty seventh. On that day I met some people, and they changed me, for better or for worse, no one knows. The twenty seventh was the day I met Logan, and that day he took me to Charles. Sometimes I wish I knew the things I know now, for instance, I wish I knew what I was. I thought I was just a freak, something God screwed up on, but now I know that I am like no other, and I was no freak, no screw up. I was me, but what was me?

It started the day I left. I had been a year since I had met Logan and Charles, and in ways they had helped me, but in ways they had broken me. I knew from the beginning that Charles wanted me to do something that I had once vowed never to do again, which was use my mutant abilities. I thought I just had a bunch of weird powers but, I didn't. I was the last chance at mutants, the last one ever born. And I was special. Yet, special isn't always good, because with power comes weakness, and mine was something I couldn't stand to lose, and that was my sanity.

My abilities were the reason I had lost my family, my friends, and everyone I loved. After that day I didn't want them, even if they wouldn't ever go away. In fact, my powers grew stronger every day, I was always developing more, and more. I never knew why, until I saw the news. The mutants were dying. Some disease had spread like wildfire across the mutant population, and was killing them all off. The ones that were safe with Charles soon died mysteriously.

I wanted to die so badly. I tried, but I wouldn't, in fact I couldn't. I never knew why until I met Logan. I was like him in a way, in fact, several. Yet, I didn't know why. I'm pretty sure Charles always knew, he hinted at it. I should have realized what I was then, but I was too stubborn. I just wanted to be normal.

One day I tried using my mutant powers again, but it didn't work. I killed people, good innocent people, after that I wasn't sure I had a point in life. I had never

felt so alone. Maybe that was the way Logan felt all the time, alone. He had lost everything just as I had. But, I knew after I killed those people that I had to

leave Charles and Logan.

I couldn't stand to see the was Logan looked at me, he looked disgusted. That's when I met the reavers, and Donald Pierce. I was taken to Doctor Zander Rice, an egotistical jackass who hated Logan, and would do anything to hurt him. Doctor Rice didn't know that I knew Logan, he only cared about my powers, just like everyone else. This brings us to now, where I am held captive somewhere, alone, with only Donald Pierce to annoy me. I don't know what to do next, but I don't care.

My name is Elizabeth Porter. But they call me Cyanide.


	2. Chapter 2: Steps Towards Today

"Bring in X-25," The commanding voice of Doctor Zander Rice called. I was strapped down to a hospital bed, and I was being taken into another room with florescent lights and white everything. Rice looked as smug as ever, and as always I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face, but, I couldn't. Donald Pierce walked into the room at that moment, and flashed me a quick grin before heading off to the corner of the room.

"As we talked about yesterday, you were the last pure mutant born. We also discussed why your powers are so strong. I believe that your powers were a last attempt to save mutant kind. See, what you can do is something no other mutant can do to your level. You can absorb energy from mutants and humans alike, but when you absorb energy from mutants, you develop their powers. I have only heard of one other mutant that could do this, although she did not possess the power to keep mutant ability she had taken forever. You, on the other hand can," Rice explained this all matter of factly, as if what he was saying was true. It was to a certain extent, but it was mainly guess work.

"Yes, that's fun and all, but let's go over the part where I die because of how powerful the powers I've absorbed are. They literally make me unstable, it's a pretty big price to pay for being all powerful," I yelled. I was done with this crap. I didn't care what Rice thought, because in my mind, he was what he was, a tiny speck on Earth, small enough to step on. Rice slapped me across the face. I was pissed, so I shouted,

"Didn't your dad ever teach you to not hit a girl?" I then remembered something that would make Doctor Zander Rice very angry, so I continued, "Or, did your dad not live long enough to teach you something like that?"

Rice dropped the smirk for half a second, then plastered it back on. He motioned for some guard to come over, and I developed a sinking feeling in my gut, _Not again_ , I thought. The guard pulled out a metal stick like thing and pressed it to my neck. I felt a jolt of electricity, then nothing…


	3. 3: The True Colors of Donald Pierce

I woke up in a white walled room, with nothing to look at, even my clothes were white. White long sleeve shirt, white sweat pants, and white tennis shoes. I sat there, my brown hair a mess on top of my head, wishing I had never left Logan and Charles. _But, maybe I deserve this,_ a small voice in the back of my head said, _maybe I deserve this for killing people._ I sighed, I couldn't bear to think about things like that. It made me hurt, and made my eyes water. It was a feeling that I got a lot these days.

"Hey, Lizzy!" Donald whispered as he unlocked to door to my cell. I didn't look at him, I didn't really care. He chuckled, and closed the door behind him, then proceeded to sit on the floor in front of me.

"What do you want, Donald," I mumbled. He smiled,"Same thing as always. I want to take you to the training area and see your powers, or have a nice long chat with you. Either works." I shook my head, there was no way I was going to go through another long chat about him. I looked up, and looked him in the eyes,

"Let's go to the training center then," His smile perked up, and he stood up. He grabbed my arm, and pulled me up, handcuffing me on the way out.

As we walked to the training center I thought about the way Donald acted when I first arrived. He was a stone cold jackass, and I really didn't want to be around him. Later on he became more bearable, but lately he had been acting like he was on drugs or something because he was being so nice to me. It was the weirdest thing.

"This is the training center," Donald said as he took the handcuffs off me. We were in a large white room with guards around the edges. There were white dummies to practice aim on. I was fairly upset that there was another white room, but I walked up to a dummy, and Donald followed.

"What do you want me to do first?" I questioned, while he pulled out a clip board with a piece of paper on it and a pen. Donald looked at the paper, then up at me several times before saying,

"Claws." I had seen this one coming. The thing that Logan had accidentally given me were his powers. I didn't have mine coated in metal, but they were still dangerous. I stretched my arms out at my sides, and concentrated. I felt my claws sink through the skin in my hands, and had to suppress a scream, it was fairly painful. Donald looked at them with awe. I knew he was a fan of the Wolverine. But, I was slightly different, like a young girl I had met in the facility, I had two claws on my hands and one one each of my feet. I looked at a dummy in front of me, and slashed it in half. It fell to the ground with a loud bang.

"How about super speed," Donald muttered as I retracted my claws. I looked at him, and smiled. Next thing I know, I'm standing in front of Donald, and he's stumbling backwards. I laugh, and give him a hand when he tries standing up.

"What's next?" I question him, as he checks something off on his clipboard.

"Well, umm… Fuck this, I just want to see the cool shit," He silently says, "Persuasion." I look at him. I'm surprised anybody even knew about this power. I had only ever used it once. I looked over at one of the guards, and walked up to him, and whispered,

"Give me your gun." the guard looked mildly surprised, then handed over the gun. I smiled slightly at him, then hand in back. For a split second I considered making him shoot himself, but I decided against it. I breath deeply, and feel a flooding feeling at my feet, as if water is rushing downwards. My powers of persuasion are my strongest power, and while I persuade people I feel unstoppable. But, the second I'm not I feel powerless. I looked at Donald, who is not smirking, in fact he was taking out his gun.

Donald walked up to the guard and whispered,

"Guess you haven't been taking your medication. That's a huge security risk." Then, fast as someone can blink, Donald had shot the guard. I feel like I should have done something, but I know deep down that I wouldn't have been able to. Donald Pierce was a killer, through and through. If he wanted someone dead, they would be dead. As for the medication, I knew what that was. It was a pill the guards took so that they would be immune to some of my powers. Apparently not all of the guards used it.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" I questioned. I was furious.

"Look, I've been nice to you so far, how about you don't ask questions, and I keep playing Mr. Nice Guy, got it?" Donald replied. He sounded angry, but happy. It was almost scary. I wanted to run, every particle in my being was screaming run. But I knew I shouldn't.

"I think that's enough for today," Doctor Rice said. He was leaning against the door frame to the training room. He smiled smugly. I walked up to him, and waited. He looked even more smug as he and a few guards escorted me out of the room, leaving Donald Pierce alone.


	4. Chapter 4: Pain and Electricity

"Tie her up," Rice commanded to his guards. This time I didn't struggle. I had been through this part of my day for months now. I wanted to say that I wouldn't ever give in, but the truth is, I just couldn't hold on forever…

The lights turned off, and the guards disappeared into the shadows. All of the sudden the room was bathed in a purple light. The only thing I could see was Doctor Rice's face, looming over me.

"What is your name?" He asked me. I sighed, I didn't want to do this again.

"Elizabeth Porter," I answered.

"Where did you grow up?"

"A small town in the upper peninsula of Michigan,"

"Why did you stop using your abilities?" I looked up at his face, and I wanted to break it.

"Isn't that a little personal, I haven't known you for all that long," I snapped. I didn't care about the consequences in that second, the only thing I wanted to do was drive my claws into his heart. Rice motioned at something behind him, and I knew what was coming. A guard appeared, holding a metal rod. The guard pressed the rod into the soft skin of my hip. I screamed as electricity raced through me. It was a hot sensation that left my hair on end.

"Now, why did you stop using your abilities?" I felt my face get hot. I was angry.

"I… Killed… Them," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Very good. Who did you kill?" I shook my head. These were things I couldn't bear to speak about, let alone in front of the man that had been ruining my life. I shook my head harder this time, and then felt a prod in my side. I screamed. It was worse this time. But, maybe I could answer these questions now to protect Charles later. I felt another shock run through my body, then another.

"My… Family… God… Damn… It!" I yelled. I was now taking shaky breaths. These sessions with Rice were tortured, both physically and mentally. I had never said those words out loud, and it left me with an awful metallic taste in my mouth. I Closed my eyes for a brief second. _I killed them_ , I thought, _They loved me, and I killed them_.

"Where is Project X?" Rice demanded. I looked up at him, and smiled. I could feel my regenerative abilities kicking in.

"I'm going to kill you next," I whispered. Rice's face fell slack for a moment or two, then I felt the metal rod in my side. After that, nothing, again.


	5. Chapter 5: Questions

I awoke to see the white ceiling of my cell. It was familiar, and set my heart at ease. It wasn't the best thing in the world, but I had learned that the cell meant safety. I sat upright, and looked around. Nothing to see, as normal. I lifted up my mattress, and pulled out a thick notebook and a pencil. I flipped through it until I found an empty page. In this notebook I had been writing down everything that had happened to me and the way I was feeling, or any other thoughts I had. I never wrote down anything that could tell the location of Charles or Logan, just in case someone found this notebook.

I wrote everything down, surprising even myself as words flooded page after page. I hurt so bad, but not on the outside. The only true pain I felt these days was in my head. It made me realize the way Logan was feeling. He had lost everything that had mattered to him in a few seconds. After that, he was stuck taking care of Charles with only Caliban to help him. But, Logan was dying, just like I am dying now. Although, Logan's death will be a pain slow one, mine will be a few short seconds. I know the day is coming, the day when I will lose control, on that day I'll lose something I worked so hard to keep- My sanity. I can feel it slipping away, like a rope slipping out of my hands. But, I wasn't ready to say good-bye. Then again, who is?

I slipped the notebook under my mattress as I heard footsteps approaching. Donald Pierce unlocked the door, then shut it behind him.

"Aren't you afraid I'll kill you?" I asked. I had been wondering this question for so long. Donald looked startled then responded,

"No. I don't think you'll be the one to kill me." I nodded. He looked around then said,

"I heard what happened with Doctor Rice." I raised an eyebrow, but let him continue, "I'm not going to be all like I'm so sorry that happened to you, but I do think it was immoral." I chuckled,

"Never thought you would ever say that. Torturing information out of mutants happens to be something you're good at, in fact, you enjoy it." Donald rolled his eyes.

"It's my job." He said firmly. I nodded.

"Okay, no more argument then," I replied, sassily. Donald looked me right in the eyes, I knew whatever he was about to say next would be important.

"You're starting training tomorrow." He sounded almost somber as he said this.

"What is training?" I asked skeptically.

"You start fighting. Doctor Rice then evaluates you, and decides what he want's to do next," Donald explained. A thought popped into my head, and I blurted out,

"Why? Why are you so nice to me? You hate mutants! You tell me all these things that might kill me if I don't know about. WHY?" Donald took a sharp intake of breath. I looked at him, truly looked at him. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a tattoo of a skull and cross on his next, and he always wore a gold ring on one of his hands. I did think he was attractive, but anyone in their right mind would.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY!" Donald yelled. He looked furious, and it seemed almost as if he was about to cry, "I DON'T KNOW WHY! I JUST NEED TO HELP YOU! I'VE NEVER FELT LIKE THIS BEFORE! I DON'T KNOW WHY! OKAY?" I stared at him. I had never seen him like this before- vulnerable. It was weird, it felt like I shouldn't be seeing it, but I was. I wanted to reach out and comfort him, but I quickly threw that thought aside. Truth be told, I felt the same way about Donald as he felt about me. I just didn't know what it was, it was a feeling that I couldn't wrap my head around. It was something I didn't understand, and I was just as angry as Donald.

"WELL, I DON'T KNOW EITHER!" I screamed back at him. Donald looked at me, and I looked back at him. Maybe I should have known what it was, but I didn't.

Donald stood up, and marched out of the room, banging the cell door shut behind him. I watched him leave, and something dropped in my stomach. I didn't want him to leave,

"Come back," I whispered, "I can't stand to be alone in this place." But, he couldn't hear me.


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares and Rememberance

That night, I didn't sleep well. In fact, I haven't slept well in around five years. But, from the moment I closed my eyes, the only thing I could see was my family. And I remembered exactly what happened to them. I remembered what I did to them. I remembered the way my Uncle Dylan cheered me on. He was a mutant too. His powers were persuasion. He could talk people into doing anything. I remember the way my little brother Joshua looked up at me in fear before I shot him. He was seven. I remember the way my twin sister Isabelle screamed at me. She said that she would never consider something like me family. She called me an abomination. That is, before I set her on fire.

I remember the way my parents told me they had never loved me, the way they shouted that I wasn't their daughter. Then, I made them kill each other. I remember setting everything on fire. I remember killing anyone I met for weeks.

Then I remember waking up. It was like coming back from a coma. And I vowed never to use my abilities again. I awoke the next day feeling cold and empty. I felt hollow. I had relived the thing I had tried so hard to forget. And I remembered why I was called Cyanide. If I completely used my powers, no matter for how long, I would lose it. I would go on a killing rampage for God know's how long.

Some things I never wanted to remember, and some things I wish I could change.


	7. Chapter 7: Claw and Sword

"X-25," A guard announced. I looked up as he opened the cell door, he and a few other very buff men pulled me out of my cage. I saw a glimpse of Doctor Rice as I was pulled away. I knew what was going to happen, thanks to the fact that Donald had warned me. I was about to start my training, whatever that was. I thought I was ready for anything they threw at me, but, of course I was wrong.

"Welcome back to the training room, X-25," Rice said. He smiled, and clutched a clipboard under his arm. I looked around. The room had been reorganized. Now, and mirror separated half of the training room, and there was a fighting rink set up in one half, and a room full of chairs in the other. I had a fairly basic idea of what was going to happen. I knew I was about to be evaluated, but I didn't know on what.

Rice went to the half of the room with the chairs, and I was dumped into the one with the fighting rink. I watched as I was sealed into the room. I went up to the mirror, and looked at it. I pounded on it, and yelled,

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" No answer. I sighed, and looked around. Maybe I was supposed to escape. I didn't know what to do, so I hopped into the fighting rink, and surveyed the area. Someone else had just been thrown into the rink. An adult, most likely a mutant. I looked at them, not sure what to do. The mutant was a girl, she had pale skin, dark brown eyes, pale blonde hair, and a boxy shaped body. She was almost my opposed. I had dark brown almost black hair, tan skin, bright green eyes, and a fairly curvy body.

She approached the fighting rink, and entered it. She looked me up and down, as if sizing me up. I was most likely three or four inches shorter than her. Before I could even register what she was doing, she lunged at me. I jumped out of the way, and shoved her sideways. She stumbled onto the floor, but quickly caught herself. I stared at her. Apparently they had told her what was going on.

"Fight to the death it is," I muttered under my breath as she launched herself at me again. I caught her this time, and shoved her into the side of the fighting rink. She growled at me, and kicked me back. I stumbled, then got up. I cracked my knuckles and dodged as she threw herself at me. After a minute of her attacking and me dodging, I threw a punch. The blonde girl was so taken back she stumbled and landed on her butt. I picked her up by the collar of her white shirt, and punched her again, this time in the nose. Blood trickled from her nose as she stared at me, eyes darting back and forth. I dropped her and walked to the other side of the rink. Just then a popping noise was made, and two swords had dropped from the ceiling.

The blonde launched herself at them, and took both swords, and smiled up at me. I didn't blink. I pushed my shoulders back, and brought my claws out. The blonde grinned even bigger, and adjusted her grip on the swords. I noticed that electricity was pulsing from her arms to her swords. I growled, and she chuckled.

Then, simultaneously, we charged. Her swords clashed with my claws. Sparks flew, and I could feel electricity pulsing through me as her swords sliced through my skin. I screamed, and slashed at her with my claws, landing in blow after blow. She fell to the ground screaming. I had cut her hands off. Blood was everywhere. I was horrified with myself. But, at the same time, I knew I couldn't stop there. I hadn't even used my real power. I picked her up by the collar, and stood her up. I placed my hands on her shoulders, and she started screaming louder. Tears were pouring down her face. Her whole body had started trembling.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as she fell to the ground. Now, I could feel electricity pulsing through me, but this time, it felt good. Sparks flew from my hands. I breathed deeply. I was covered in blood. I shot electricity from my palm, and a tear slipped down my face. I killed her, I thought. Sorrow and hatred ran through me. Hatred for Zander Rice. I was going to make sure he regretted his life when I was through with him.


	8. Chapter 8: Knife vs Gun

Then, everything got worse. Donald walked through the door, determination on his face. He jumped into the rink, and looked at me, and flashed a grin. I flashed him one back, but mine felt forced.

"I'm not here to kill you," Donald whispered, "All we're supposed to do is fight." I nodded. I was ready. Donald approached first, he swung a punch at me, which, I saw coming. I blocked it, and kicked. He caught my foot, and started to twist it. I jumped up, and twisted with it. I landed on in a crouch, and swiftly kicked him off his feet. He jumped up the moment after I did, and he threw some kicks and punches, which I blocked, and vise versa. He smiled at me a few times.

Finally, when it seemed he had the upper hand, something dropped from the ceiling. I reached for it, and caught it. It was an old school rifle. I had never shot one of these before, but I had a good idea of how to do it. But, of course, Donald had to be funny.

"Do you even know how to shoot a gun?" He questioned. He was smirking, and chuckling slightly.

"Obviously," I muttered back. Donald burst into laughter,

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, you're holding it upside down. I didn't realize you wanted to shoot yourself." I chuckled back at him, and took the end of the rifle and pounded it into his smirk."I think it works better like this," I chuckled, as Donald fell to the floor, clutching his upper cheek.

"Fucking Bitch!" he yelled. I smiled at him. He smiled back through a mouthful of blood. I gave him a hand up as another weapon fell through the ceiling vent. Donald grabbed this one.

He was holding a long, silver, serrated knife. Donald held it with his left hand, and took several swings at me. He managed to get me clear across the ribs. I winced in pain, and then saw my shirt ripped. I sighed.

"Really?" I said. He shrugged, and we were back at it. Me dodging his swipes, and him dodging my kicks. Finally, I did a swinging kick, and he cut me across the back, and half my shirt fell to the floor. I shook my head, and felt annoyed.

"What did you do that for?" I asked, while picking up the rifle again (I still hadn't figured out how to use it).

"It just looks so much better as a crop top," Donald explained while laughing. I took the rifle and slammed it into his mouth, he fell to the floor again, this time clutching his jaw.

"Mother of God!" He yelled.

"I think this thing works way better as something to knock teeth out with," I whispered. Donald spat blood out of his mouth, with it came a tooth.

"Literally," He muttered through a mouthful of blood.

"Sorry," I mumbled. Donald shook his head, but still smiled at me. We hopped out of the ring together, both covered in blood.


	9. Chapter 9: Tooth of Gold

Later that day Donald came to my cell. He had no visible bruises, but when he flashed me a grin, I noticed a gold tooth.

"Nice bling," I commented. He smiled, the gold of the tooth catching the florescent lights. "I've got a question for you. Why don't you try to escape. You have several powers, I'm sure you could," Donald asked.

"Well, I know that my powers of persuasion doesn't work on the guards. I also know that they don't wear any metal, and carry weapons around. I don't think I would make it out alive," I answered. Donald nodded.

"I'm sorry that you had to kill that girl," Donald whispered. I looked at my hands,

"Yeah, me too," I mumbled, "It's just one of the many things I wish I could change." Donald tried to give me a reassuring smile, but it didn't work.

"Well, I was thinking about introducing you to someone," Donald declared suddenly. I looked back at him, and raised my eyebrow,

"Who?" Donald smirked,

"She's a young mutant girl, I think you could help her." I nodded,

"Why?" Donald sighed,

"She's confused about her powers, and I think you could help her understand them." I nodded again, and watched Donald stand up and leave. A feeling stirred inside my chest as I watched him go. I didn't understand that feeling, and it made me slightly angry. Every time I saw him, my heart sped up. I didn't like the feeling, but at the same time, it was like a powerful drug. It was love, and deep down I knew that.


	10. Chapter 10: Laura and Pain

A week passed before I got to meet the young mutant girl Donald had been telling me about. I was grateful for time with another person, and grateful to be away from Rice, who had moved on from electric rods to knives.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth. Who are you?" I asked the young girl. She didn't say anything. I smiled slightly, and watched one of the nurses pass the cell. Another one passed shortly after her, and walked up to the cell door.

"Her name is Laura," The nurse whispered, "She doesn't speak much." I nodded.

"Does she speak English?" I asked. The nurse looked around before replying,

"No." I nodded, and the nurse scurried off. I tried to remember her name. She was one of the first people I met when I was taken here. Her name was Gabriella.

As the weeks passed, I taught Laura English with the help of Gabriella. But, even though I was talking to another mutant, I felt alone. It was a hollow feeling that followed me around wherever I went. It felt like a weight was pushing me down, and I was trying my hardest to stay up. Things with Doctor Rice didn't get better either. If I wasn't with Laura or in the training room, I was being pumped for information. I felt afraid of giving in, but at the same time I felt afraid of not giving in. I didn't know who or what I was at those moments. All I knew what that I wanted to kill Rice. I wanted him to feel the way I felt- alone, trapped, and afraid.

Being with Donald was getting harder. I had come to terms that I may have fallen in love with him. It was his witty humor, the way his eyes twinkled in the light, the way he would tell me everything would be okay when no one else bothered. But, his boss was holding me captive. That made it hard to tell him that I had feelings for him. Something in the back of my mind told me to never let Donald know the way I felt about him. That made me second guess even speaking to him.

But, with all this going on, I still talked to Laura and Gabriella about ways we could all get out. Gabriella even told us about a new experiment they were making. It was something they had been making for years now, and it was almost ready. Whatever it was, it was called X-24. The only thing I knew for certain was that this thing would have claws.

Speaking of claws…

One afternoon, I was taken from my room by several guards. As they dragged me away from safety, I felt my heart pound in my chest. I never knew what would happen when I left that fourteen by ten room, but I did know it was never something to be happy about.

As soon as I was taken to a white operating room, they stuck a needle in my arm. I felt woozy, then I closed my eyes. I could hear everything going on around me, but it was like I was half awake, half dreaming. I felt pain, lots and lots of pain. It was the worst physical pain I had ever had to endure. But, as I slowly regained consciousness, the pain increased tenfold. I was wheeled away on a stretcher, covered in bandages, while I screamed in agony.


	11. Chapter 11: Adamantium and Wishes

That night, Doctor Rice visited my cell for the first time. He told me all about what he had done to me. Once we finished his storytelling, his guards started to drag me away. I had no idea of where he was taking me, and the only thing I could do was reflect on what he had told me…

"Hello, X-25," Rice stated when he entered my cell, "I hope you've been having pleasant dreams." I took a shaky breath before replying,

"I've been dreaming of cupcakes, rainbows, and ripping your throat out. All very pleasant things." Rice nodded, and looked slightly taken back.

"Very well," he commented, "I have come to inform you that your procedure seems successful."

"How so?" I questioned. Rice chuckled,

"Unlike some people, I'm not going to give you the answer to everything. Although, I'll tell you this." Rice paused, as if waiting for a reaction. I did nothing, but I now knew that he knew that Donald had been helping me.

"Do go on," I said.

"We coated your claws in adamantium. Not your whole skeleton. It is a new procedure. We've learned that coating the whole skeleton has deadly side effects," Rice explained. I thought carefully about what I would say next,

"Have you ever done this kind of thing before?" Rice nodded,

"On your friend- Laura." Anger bubbled up inside of me. He put Laura through something like that? No child should ever have to endure such pain."How could you do such a thing to a child?" I demanded. Rice shrugged. He didn't seem to care who he tortured, as long as he got the results he wanted.

My mind swept back to reality as I was thrown into the training room once again. This time, I waited. I thought that sooner or later they would toss another mutant in for me to fight. I hadn't been fighting mutants recently. The last one I fought was the blonde. But, when the doors opened again, a man in a business suit was thrown in. I looked at the cowering man. He had sweat dripping from his forehead, and tears in his eyes. I knew what I had to do, but I didn't want to.

"Don't make me do this," I yelled, "I'm not a monster!" My voice grew with each word. Things I had only thought burst out of my mouth. Pain I had felt were conveyed in those words. I didn't want this life. I wanted to be free.

"Shut up!" Someone screamed. I shook my head,

"I'M NOT YOUR MONSTER! I WILL NOT KILL ANY MORE PEOPLE!" I screamed this at the top of my lungs, then I let some tears fall from my face, and I whispered, "You're going to have to kill me." I smiled lightly. _I am ready to go_ , I thought. I kept thinking that over and over. I had to be. Now was my time.

But, as I stood there crying, nothing happened. I waited, and I waited some more. An hour passed, two, three. Time seemed to be rushing past me as I thought of things I wished I could change. Then, something happened. A shot rang out, and I felt pain. _More pain_ , I thought solemnly. Everything I had been through in the last six years of my life had been so painful. _When will it end?_ I thought. But, the bullet had come from the businessman. I felt so confused.

I did a double check of the room to make sure that no one else had been in the room. But no one else was. _He just shot me_ , I thought. I suddenly realized that he wasn't so innocent after all.


	12. Chapter 12: A Kiss After Death

I allowed my claws to sink through the skin in my hands. I looked at them. It was weird seeing them a sparkling silver instead of a pale ivory. I sighed, and stopped crying. I would kill this man, even if it was the death of me. I no longer cared what happened to me. After spending weeks with Laura, I had learned to care more about her safety than mine. And that's because she was Logan's daughter. I would make sure she escaped this facility and that she made it to Logan- no matter what.

I charged at the man, and he fired several shots, but I didn't care. I mean what harm are a couple of bullets if I could heal. I jumped onto the man, and sunk my claws into his heart. I stood up, and felt them retract. I closed my eyes. Killing people was something that I couldn't live with. I didn't want to care about innocence or guilt. I just didn't want to kill people anymore.

Deep down I knew that I would have to keep doing it. I sighed, _this is how Logan must feel,_ I thought to myself. And it was true, that was how Logan felt. He felt weighed down by all the killing, but it didn't stop him from doing it again. I vaguely remember being pulled back to my cell, I just know that I ended up there. I kept waiting for a visit from Donald, but one never came. So, I fell asleep, and dreamed that I had helped Laura escape. _If only_ , I thought, _that would be a dream come true._

The next day I was greeted by Donald sneaking into my cell.

"Hey, rise and shine," He muttered as he handed me my breakfast. It looked like it had come from a can, but I didn't care, I was hungry.

"How are you?" I asked him after ten minutes of me eating. Donald sighed, then replied,

"Fine, you?" I sighed, then whispered,

"Fine." After that, there was silence. It was weird, but just having him there made all the difference. It almost made me forget what this place had turned me into.

"I actually am sorry," Donald whispered, breaking the silence, "I'm sorry for what they turned you into, and I'm sorry I didn't try to stop it." I looked at him, his blue eyes seemed to be a slightly red.

"I'm sorry, too," I said. Donald looked at me, and asked,

"What do you have to be sorry for?" As he spoke I looked at his gold tooth, and remembered giving it to him. I wasn't sorry for that.

"I'm sorry for not telling you that I love you," I declared. Donald looked very taken back by this. I didn't care though. I didn't care about a lot of things these days.

"I'm sorry for something else then," Donald whispered after a few moments. He sat on the bed next to me, and looked me right in the eye, "I'm sorry for not doing this." For a moment I was confused, but then, I felt his lips on mine. I kissed him back. After a few moments he pulled away, and smiled at me. I smiled back. He took the empty food tray and left, whistling as he did so.


	13. Chapter 13: Plans

I smiled for a while after Donald left. It was silly, and most likely childish, but, I was so happy that he had kissed me. I felt like a teenager again, but it didn't last. I received another visit from Doctor Zander Rice…

"Good morning," He said as he walked into my cell. I nodded,

"Yeah, great." Rice smiled, and was handed a chair by a guard. He sat in it, and faced me.

"You've completed your training," I dropped my sarcastic smiled, and felt confused.

"What do you mean? What's going to happen?" I asked. Rice closed his eyes for a second before saying,

"It is like graduating. But, in our case you're moving on from training to fieldwork." I felt a lump form in my throat. I wasn't sure what he meant by fieldwork.

"What is fieldwork?" I questioned. Rice, never wavering, said,

"All in good time. For now, I believe you are scheduled to visit Laura and teach her more English. How is that going along?"

"Er, it's going good," I answered, feeling slightly nervous. I knew Spanish, and I had been talking to Laura in both languages. We had been discussing ways to escape with the Nurse Gabriella.

"That's very good to hear," Rice said, as he handed the chair back to a guard, and left. I was taken to Laura soon after.

"Laura, we have to leave soon," I whispered to her in Spanish. Laura nodded, just then, Nurse Gabriella joined us.

"What's the matter?" She asked me in English.

"Doctor Rice is going to be moving me from training to fieldwork. It is only a matter of time before he does the same to Laura," I explained. Gabriella sighed,

"Laura has already been moved to fieldwork. She's been in the field for a while now." I felt shocked. Why hadn't I been informed of this? I needed to get Laura and Gabriella out of that place as soon as I could. But, the real question was how?"I'm still not sure how to get out of here," I mumbled to myself.

"We need to get all the children out. I heard that X-24 is almost complete. Once it is, there will be no point in having the children," Gabriella urged. I sighed, and put my head in my hands, thinking. There has to be a way out of here, I thought, I just know there had to be. After a few more moments of thinking, something came to mind.

"How does Doctor Rice get out of here?" Gabrielle looked confused by this question, but answered,

"He uses a helicopter, why?" I smiled,

"That means there has to be a roof. I don't know how this will help the other kids, but Laura can heal. If we jump off the roof together, then we're free," I explained this as fast as I could, for fear of being overheard.

Over the next few days, Gabriella, Laura, and I formulated a plan for the other kids. First, we would make sure all the other nurses were in on it. Second, Laura would try to find a way to contact Charles. Third, the nurses would use their ID codes to let the children out of their cells. Fourth, I would escort Laura to the roof, and we would jump off of it. Fifth, Gabriella and the other nurses would help as many children as they could to get out, and destroy as many DNA samples as they could. Sixth, Gabriella would meet Laura and I at a hotel. Seventh, I would find Logan, and convince him to help us smuggle Laura to Eden, a place Gabriella told me that there were more mutants. Eighth, we would drive Laura to North Dakota to meet up with the other escaped kids. Finally, we would cross the border into Canada to get to Eden. It sounded like a good plan once it was all laid out, but I had my doubts. I knew that Doctor Rice would make sure he didn't lose the children. That would mean trouble for us.

I was scared, but, I knew that we would have to escape. I wasn't going to sit around and let Doctor Rice use Laura and innocent children as weapons. I would fight for Laura as if she was my own daughter, because after the months I had spent with her, I did think of her as my daughter, and I would do anything to protect her. Anything- even if it meant dying in the process. I also think I was so protective of her because she was Logan's daughter. After a year of living with Logan, I knew he would need Laura. I knew that he would fall in love with her- just as I had. I knew he would need her if Charles died. Logan didn't deserve to be alone, and neither did Laura. They were more alike than I had ever imagined.


	14. Chapter 14: Farewells

Before I left, I knew I would have to somehow say goodbye to Donald without telling him I was leaving. I stayed up for nights in a row trying to formulate a way to say that, but nothing came to mind. All the while, I had to endure Donald's visits. Every time I saw him I wanted to tell him that in a few days I would be leaving. I wanted to tell him that I would always love him, and nothing could change that, but, I had to leave. I couldn't stay in a place like this, with white walls and white everything. I needed to live. But, I couldn't tell him any of that. And that broke my heart. So, the days went by, and I did nothing.

Then, it was the day. The day I would help Laura escape from Doctor Rice. I felt cold and numb, as if I had been lying in the cold Michigan snow for too long, and now there was nothing left but the cold. It wasn't a happy feeling, and not to mention the fact that the moment Donald brought me breakfast, I felt swarms of wasps enter my stomach. Butterflies could not explain how I was feeling.

Donald and I mainly sat in silence, he seemed to be deep in thought, and I didn't disturb him. Maybe he was trying to find a way to say something to me, as I had desperately been trying to do for the last few days. Yet, whatever it was he was trying to figure out, he didn't share it with me. Before he left, he planted a kiss on my forehead. It felt like a good enough goodbye for me, even if I didn't say anything.

The day seemed to move slowly, but, at noon, Gabriella stopped by, and left me out of my cage.

"Thank you," I whispered. We headed towards Laura's cell, quietly, but something happened on the way there that made us stop dead in our tracks. We were walking, when we heard the voice of Doctor Rice,

"X-24 is completed. I have no further use of the children. Dispose of them." I held my breath, I was wondering what that meant for me.

"What about Liz- I mean, X-25?" Donald's southern voice said. I swallowed. I felt happy that he was asking about me, but scared for Rice's answer.

"Keep her, she has proven to be a valuable asset. We just need to find a way to control her," Rice replied.

"Yes, sir," Donald said, "Come on, boys, we've got a job to do." I felt Gabriella tug on my arm, and she ran through the compound until we arrived at Laura's cell. Gabriella spoke to a few other nurses, who spoke to others. Everyone quickly started opening cell doors and running. I grabbed hold of Laura's hand as soon as I could, and made a run for it with her as guards started to appear.

I followed Gabriella's instructions to the t. I ran down the left corridor, then the right, up two flights of stairs, down another corridor, then up a twisting flight of stairs, to the roof. All the while, Laura and I were being shot at. It was scary, and I could feel adrenaline pulsing through me. Before I went up the twisting flight of stairs, I shoved Laura into one of the the rooms, and I hid with her in it, until the guards had left. Once the coast seemed clear, I helped Laura out, and we began up the stairs. Before we reached the top, we ran into a slight problem- Donald Pierce.

"Donald, let us through," I whispered. Donald looked up at me. He seemed perfectly calm.

"You know I can't do that. It's a huge security risk." I took a deep breath, and let my hand slip away from Laura's.

"Then you know what I'm going to have to do," I said. Donald nodded,

"You're going to have to kill me." I stared up at him, and sighed.

"Damn it," I whispered. Before Donald could even think about what I was going to do, I had sped up next to him. He didn't have time to pull out his gun. I kissed him, and sped away, still holding onto him. When I stopped running I was on the ground floor.

"Good-Bye," I said, leaning my head against his chest. I sped off before he could respond.

Once I made it back to Laura, guards were on our tail. I pulled her up the steps, and we rushed towards the edge. I smiled at her, and gave her a reassuring nod.

"You'll be fine," I yelled over the sound of the door opening and feet pounding. Laura hugged me, and jumped. I turned the face the guards. They were holding guns. I didn't fear guns, because I would just heal, so I laughed, and yelled,

"What are you going to do? Shot me?" One nodded, and shot me. I winced, and climbed onto the edge. I saw Donald appear from the doorway. I felt tears pool in my eyes. Another shot rang out, this one hitting me again. I jumped.


	15. Chapter 15: Stolen Property

I landed hard on my stomach, and pain raced through my body. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath. All the sudden, I felt a jerk upwards, and I was standing up. Laura was looking at me, panting.

"Geez, I'm not that heavy, am I?" I joked. I flashed Laura a smile, and we both stood there, catching our breath. "We need to get a move on. Let's find the nearest store, and we'll pick up some clothes, okay?" Laura nodded, and once again, I took her hand. I flashed her a grin, and we raced off.

First, we stopped off at a clothing's store. It was fairly obvious that we weren't from around here while we were wearing white track suits. I grabbed what I could get my hands on, and charmed some people into thinking I paid. I gave Laura her cloths, and let her change while I was changing. I had stolen a navy blue shirt, a leather jacket, black shorts, black mid-calf boots, black aviators, and fishnet tights. I didn't care that what I was wearing no sense, I just wanted to protect Laura.

After that, we stopped off at a supply store. I stole Laura a green traveling backpack and a bouncy ball to keep her entertained. I grabbed a larger black backpack for myself, and placed snacks and water bottles in it. Basic things we would need to survive.

As we walked along the street, I couldn't help but notice a black truck with the windows rolled down. A man was sitting in the driver's seat blasting new age music. I wanted to rule my eyes and keep walking, but we needed a car… I went up to the car, and smiled at the driver.

"How are you doing today?" I asked. He checked me out, then said,

"The days been getting better. How 'bout you?" I smiled broadly, and reply,

"Great. Get out of the car. Then give me your keys. Lastly, don't tell the police." The man nodded, and got out of the car. He handed me the keys, and walked away. I sighed. _That was too easy_ , I thought. I motion to Laura, and I hop into the driver's seat, and Laura jumps into the passenger's seat. I smile to her as I push the keys in the engine. The truck roars to life.

"We have stolen so much shit today. Hell, even you are stolen," I call as we start to drive out of town, "Good-bye Mexico City, Hello wherever we're going!"


	16. Chapter 16: Reflections

It took me around a day to find the motel Gabriella had told me about. I had blocked everything from my mind, and when I finally was able to rest, it all came flooding back.

I had taken Laura to Gabriella. I had given them their moment to reconnect. While Gabriella was talking to Laura, I was in the small motel bathroom staring at my reflection. My skin was unnaturally pale, my eyes were slightly bloodshot, and I was tired. It was the strangest feeling. I didn't mind it, but I could feel that I needed to take a break. Something inside of me was falling apart. I think it was my soul.

As I stared at my reflection, I recounted every moment I had with Donald Pierce. From the moment I met him, to the moment I left him, and everything in between. The day I met him was so ridiculous, that it seemed funny. At the same time it made tears rush down my face. I thought of the way he pushed his sunglasses onto his face and I was swept away into that memory…

"Well, Hello there," Donald had said. He pushed a pair of seventies glasses on his face. His southern hillbilly accent didn't make things much better.

"Hi," I replied, while smiling. He smiled back. We stared at each other for a moment. It was like the world was setting it up back then. I had felt something deep inside of me stirring that I would come to later know as love.

When I came back to myself, tears were spilling all down my face. I shook my head, and sighed. It wasn't just Donald I missed. It was Logan, Charles, Isabelle, Joshua, and my parents. I took another glance at myself in the mirror, and I thought of the person I had become. I wished I could say that my parents would be proud of me, but they would be quite the opposite. I remembered one sunny day when they told me about mutants,

"Oh, hi, Liz," My father had called when I walked out onto the porch. The sun was shining, and I all I wanted to do was soak it up.

"What were you guys talking about?" I prodded. My mother sighed,

"She gets that curiosity from you, Robert." I looked at my feet, my mother had never liked me.

"We were talking about mutants," My father answered.

"Robert!" My mother yelled, "We shouldn't tell her about such nasty things!" My father shook his head,

"Now look, Zoey, she needs to know, just in case." I was confused about what he had meant at the time. But, I knew that he meant in case I became a mutant.

"Well, honey," My mother started, but my dad cut her off,

"Mutants are dying off. Your mother and I were just talking about how that could be a terrible thing." I smiled at my dad, and turned to walk away.

"It could also be a great thing," My mother muttered. I stopped dead in my tracks. It was weird to hear something like that come out of her mouth. But she always said things like that to me…

I was welcomed into reality by the sound of Gabriella laughing. I smiled, then left the bathroom.

"I'm leaving," I announced. Gabriella stopped laughing, and looked at me,

"Well, yes, you probably should. If I don't hear back from you-" She started,

"I'll be dead," I finished. I walked out the door with Laura staring at me in shock. I got into the truck I had stolen, and left.


	17. Chapter 17: Life or Death Situations

I drove for awhile, not really knowing where I was going. I stopped for gas twice, and ended up sleeping in the truck. I knew where Logan was, but I didn't feel the need to go to him. I felt like being alone. I kept driving day after day. I didn't tell Gabriella that I was okay. She most likely thought I was dead. That didn't bother me, though. _Maybe it's better this way_ , I thought solemnly.

After a week of driving around, I decided to go to Logan. I felt that would be the right time, I didn't know why, but it felt right. As I drove over the bare desolate land, I listened to the radio. Nothing interesting was said, but they did talk about global warming, a huge problem that had turned most of the world into desert. I found Logan's hideout easily- but, so had Donald Pierce and the Reavers…

I watched as police cars drove up the dirt road to where Logan was. I was parked not to far away, but out of sight. When I saw Donald Pierce hop out of one of the cars, I felt something stir in my chest- and it wasn't my love for him. I felt anger. I realized that Donald and I could never be, and I had to stop wanting it to happen. I got out of the truck, and let my claws come out. I saw some of the Reavers attack Logan. In his old age, he was easily overpowered.I took off into a run.

My feet pounded against the dirt, and I kept running. People started shooting at Laura, and I ran faster. I finally reached Laura and Logan, and I pounced on one of the Reavers, slicing his head of with one of my foot claws. I watched Laura run, as the Reavers chased after her. I followed in suit, driving my claws into as many Reavers as I could. Laura and Logan were fighting too, and the battle was becoming intense.

Logan had got into his car, with Charles in the back seat. I watched him start to drive away. I followed, killing more Reavers as I went. Laura had jumped onto of the car, and was climbing into it. Now is my chance, I thought, and I dived into the window as Logan's car , Charles, and Laura were very confused by this. I smiled and winked.

"Miss me?" I asked. Logan chuckled,

"Nope." I smiled. One of the Reavers suddenly stuck his mechanical hand into the car. It reminded me of Donald. Laura wasted no time, she took her claw, and chopped off the Reavers mechanical hand. I had never realized that she was so much like Logan. Reavers on motorcycles were shooting at us, and everything seemed to be becoming much more intense than it already was.

Logan kept driving towards the barb wire fence, and I felt more and more nervous, but I didn't say anything. I had a feeling it wouldn't work, and I was right. Logan plowed over the fence, and the car got stuck in it. I sighed.

"Shit," Logan muttered. He started backing out of the fence, but the Reavers on motorcycles were advancing. The Reavers began firing, again, this time hitting me. I stretched, and the bullet popped out. Then the wound began to heal.

As the Reavers on motorcycles got closer to us, they became tangled in the barb wire, which didn't end too well for them. Some lived long enough to fire more shots, but none hit us. Once the fence had detached itself from the car, Logan headed towards the gate. The car crashed into it, and the gate went flying open, we then crashed into a couple boxes. But, the Reavers were still on our tail. As I looked back, I saw Donald Pierce firing at us from a machine gun on top of one of the police trucks .As we neared the train tracks, we noticed that it was going to be harder to get away than we thought. A train was rushing on the tracks, and was going much faster than we were.

Two of the trucks closed in on either side of us, but we kept speeding along as they shot at us. We were getting closer and closer to the train. We were only a few seconds behind it, when the Reavers started shooting at us again. I looked around, and saw Donald's truck not too far away. I felt a twinge of guilt, but threw it aside, there was no time to spend time on past lovers.

All of the sudden, Logan turned onto the train tracks. We almost didn't make it, but we did. The Reaver's truck on the other hand was squashed into oblivion. Logan parked the car, and got out of it, I followed in suit. As we looked in the gaps of the train, I saw Donald staring back at us. I put on a brave face, which was fairly hard to do while wearing something that made me look like I had just hopped out of the eighties. Then again, his sunglasses were very seventies…

Logan walked back to the falling apart '24 Chrysler, and we drove off. I felt a pounding in my chest, and I had a terrible headache. I pushed the pain aside, and looked at Laura, she was breathing heavily from the fight. I smiled at her, and then looked out of the window, which had no glass left.


	18. Chapter 18: On the Road Again

Logan drove for miles, and eventually we pass the border. With the help of me, we smuggle Laura out of Mexico. After thirty minutes of driving, we stop at a gas station/convenience store. I take Laura to a toy horse, and let her ride on it. Then, I go back to the car, and watch Logan see a video on Gabriella's phone. I had recently learned that she was murdered. This didn't exactly phase me, but it did make me angry. As Logan watches the video, the phone shuts off, and he swears,

"Damn it," The phone had died. I get out of the car, and go into the convenience store, to let Logan and Charles talk.

I look around the store, and see nothing that interests me, not much did these days. Sighing, I sit in a chair, and watch Laura enter the store. She picks up some chips, and begins eating them, then a power dink. After that, she looks at the sunglasses section, and picks out a pair of pink sunglasses. I chuckled, and watched as the cashier walked up to her, and told her she had to pay for that stuff. As the man took her hand, Laura flipped him on his back, made an animalistic noise, and pulled her arm back, as if about to punch him. The man yelled,

"Oh shit!" But, Logan grabs Laura's arm, and growls,

"Not Okay!" he pulls Laura away from the man, and is about to leave when he asks him, "Do you have any phone chargers?" The man nods, and points to an area near the cash register. Logan runs over there, Laura still in tow, and grabs a phone charger and several cigars. I chuckle, and follow Logan back to the car.

The rest of the ride is uneventful, and eventually, Logan pulls over. But, by then I was falling asleep. I heard him watch the rest of the video on Gabriella's phone. Soon, sleep takes over, and I fall into a pit of darkness.

We drive until the morning, and stop at a hotel in Oklahoma City.


	19. Chapter 19: Oklahoma Casino

The hotel had bright lights, and shops, and gambling. But, we weren't there for any of that (unfortunately). As Logan wheels Charles away from the broken car, I take Laura's hand, and start walking her away from the valet guy, who was staring at our ripped clothes and broken car. I didn't want to have to deal with the questions.

When we enter the hotel the first thing we see is a casino area. I let go of Laura's hand and look around at it. The place was huge, with ceilings that had to be thirty feet. The bright lights were beautiful, but distracting. As we walked towards the elevator, I kept looking around, taking in my surroundings. I hadn't been to a hotel this nice since spring break in my freshman year of high school.

While I was distractedly looking around, I had lost Laura. I was standing next to Logan and Charles in front of the elevator, but Laura was gone. I turned around, and saw that she was looking in a shop window.

"We do need clothes," Charles commented. I nod, and Logan sighs.

"Hear, I'll get the cloths, you guys go up," I say Logan looks a bit skeptical, but finally agrees,

"Yeah, okay." I smile, and walk to Laura.

"Do you want to go in and pick out some clothes?" I ask. Laura nods her head, and take her hand and lead her into the shop.

She picks out jeans, a jean jacket, and a shirt with a rainbow. I decide to keep the shoes I'm wearing then pick out a pair of dark jeans, another leather jacket, and a white spaghetti strap body with a twisty back. I also grab some black eyeliner and mascara. I pick out some new jeans for Logan and Charles. A fedora and a new shirt for Charles, and a white undershirt and a jacket for Logan. I feel happy with the things I picked out, and head to the cashier.

"Hi," I said, while smiling. The cashier smiles back,

"Let me walk out of here without paying for these," I command. The cashier smiles more broadly, and nods. I take Laura's hand and walk out, with our stolen goods in a bag.

I take Laura to the hotel room, and leave her with Charles. Logan had gone to buy a new car. And I decided that I didn't want to stay with Charles and Laura, so I did what any normal person would do, I went to the bar.

"What would you like?" the bartender asked. I sighed, I just wanted to get drunk,

"Strawberry daiquiri please," I answer. The bartender motions to a young girl you was mixing a drink,

"Hey, Haleigh, can you make her a strawberry daiquiri, please?" Haleigh nods, and pours the drink she was just working on. She hands ito to someone. "Oh, I almost forgot, I need to see your ID." I suddenly realized that I don't have one.

"How about you give me my drink and don't ask for my ID," I say, while smiling. The bartender smiles back, and nods. I chuckle, and wait for my drink.


	20. Chapter 20: A Shot to the Heart

I get my drink a few minutes later, and I thank the girl that made it. It took my five minutes to drink my daiquiri, and then I received the bill. The bartender that I had charmed earlier was still smiling brightly, so I decided to charm the girl.

"Hi!" I called, "I need to pay." She walked up, and waited. I smiled, and whispered, "Let me walk away without paying." She smiles brightly, and nods. I nod back, and leave. As I walk to the elevator, I see something that makes me stop dead in my tracks. I see the Reavers. My jaw drops. _How did they find us?_ I think. I quickly rush into the elevator. I had to warn Charles and Laura.

As the elevator door opens, I realize I am too late. I see two guards in front of the door to our hotel room. _Shit,_ I think. I start running towards the door, I know not to use my powers of persuasion, so I bring the claws out. One of the guards sees me, and immediately shoots me through the heart. I feel a weird sensation that I've never felt before. I fall to the ground clutching my chest. I scream, and look up as one of them points their guns at my head. Then, everything stops. I could hardly move or breath. _Oh no_ , I thought, _Charles!_ I pull myself together to in time to see Logan bursting through the elevator door. He struggles against Charles powers, just like me. I start to crawl inside the room, as Logan starts killing people. I see Laura also crawling along the floor, a needle in her hand. I struggle more, and watch as Logan drives his claws through more people. Laura reaches Charles, and starts to drive the needle into his shoulder.

Suddenly the shaking stops, and I take shaky gulps of air. All of the Reavers that were in the room are all dead. I see Logan grab something off of one of them. It is a camera. I sigh.

"Fuck," mutters Logan. He crushes the camera, and starts wheeling Charles out of the room. I speed around picking everything up, and then grab Laura's hand, and take her to the elevator. I tap my toe as the elevator goes down.

We wheel Charles out of the hotel, and head to the car. The car Logan bought was a blue truck. I throw our stuff into the back, and help get Charles in the back, and hop in with him. Laura gets into the passenger's seat, and of course, Logan drives. As Logan speeds away, I see Donald fall out of a black truck, gasping for air. I close my eyes, and think about being tortured by Doctor Rice. The feelings of hatred I have been representing flooded back. I keep my eyes shut as Logan yells at Charles for freaking out and having a seizure.


	21. Chapter 21: The Munsons

As we drive on the freeway, I see a truck pulling a carriage full of horses. I stare at it and try to block out Charles and Logan arguing. I shift the way I am sitting and accidentally hit Charles in the ankle.

"Sorry," I mutter. Charles doesn't reply, but he does say something to Logan. All of the sudden, a large eighteen wheeler runs into our truck, and the one with the horses. Logan swerves off the road.

"What the?" I say. Logan curses under his breath. I look across the road, the horses had escaped. Logan starts up the car, but Charles says,

"They need our help." Logan sighs,

"Someone will come along."

"Someone has come along," Charles replies. Logan sighed again, and got out of the car. I watch Charles turn to the window, and stare at the horses, then he closes his eyes. I could feel energy being emitted from him- he was using his powers. As he does, I notice a sinking feeling in my chest. It wasn't from him, it was my powers. I feel my chest, where I had been shot not too long ago. There was no wound, but I could feel something funny. It was like a block between me and my powers. I breathed heavily, and saw Logan helping the people whose horses got loose. I breath harder, and close my eyes. I try accessing my powers, but I can only feel a few of them.

"Shit," I whisper. I try focusing on my powers, and blocking out what the people around me are saying. I only feel a few left, the powers I got from Logan, the power I got from my uncle, my super speed, and two powers that I don't know where I got them or what they are. I sigh, _at least I didn't lose my good powers,_ I think _._ And, that was true. I didn't lose my ability to heal or my ability to charm people- the two powers I count on the most.

Logan gets back into the car, and follows the people with the horses.

"We're going to have dinner with them," he explains to me. I nod. I feel sick to my stomach as the realization that Doctor Rice had created something to destroy me.

When we arrive at the Munson's farm, we head inside with the family. The family consisted of a mom, a dad, and a high school age son. I help Charles out of the back, and Logan wheels him into the house. I smile at Laura, who slightly smiled back. We then follow Charles and Logan inside.

"Hi," I say when I enter the house.

"Hello," replies Mrs. Munson. I smile at her, then help Laura to the table.

"Okay," I start, trying to find a way to tell Laura she can't act like an animal, "You need to be really nice and polite. These people have been very generous in inviting us for dinner, and so we need to be equally nice to them." Laura nods, and I smile and sigh. I help Charles to a seat, but I know I don't need to tell him he needs to act polite.

Once we are all settled into the table, dinner starts. Mr. Munson asks Logan and Charles questions, but Laura and I stay silent. I usually don't talk much anyways. I've always been the person who stays silent during outings. I have never been social, but I've been told I'm very charismatic.

After dinner, the Munson's invited us to stay the night. I happily agreed with this, for I needed to sleep somewhere that wasn't a car. Charles ended up convincing Logan to stay the night by saying that we would leave at sunrise. It seemed like a good idea, Charles, Laura, and I would all get time to rest. I went upstairs to help Laura get situated, and Logan left to go help Mr. Munson with a water problem. I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I went with it.

Once Laura was asleep, I sat in bed, thinking about what could happen tomorrow. I was afraid for Laura, Charles, and Logan. In some way, I thought it would be my fault if something happened to them. I knew that Logan had not yet accepted Laura, and I wasn't going to try to change that. I was going to let Logan work things out on his own, but if Charles died… Logan would give up, and that was the problem- I didn't think Charles would make it much longer.

As I lost myself in thought, Laura and Charles slept. I wanted to sleep, but at the same time, I had a feeling that something bad would happen to Charles and Laura. Eventually, sleep deprivation won the best of me, and I crawled under some blankets, and placed a pillow under my head. As I drifted off into sleep, I heard cars. I assumed it was Logan and Mr. Munson returning from fixing the water. Little did I know that is wasn't.

The door downstairs opened, and then shut. Heavy footsteps came up the stairs. I looked up as the door to the room we were in open. I saw Logan standing in the doorway, his shadow illuminated by a light from the hallway. I placed my head down as he walked over to where Charles was sleeping on the bed.

"Let her sleep, just an hour more," Charles whispered. Logan didn't reply. "I remember now, what happened at Westchester. You never told me, you always tried to hide it, but I remember now. You should have told me." I turned my head, and looked at Logan, he was standing directly over Charles, then, as if being controlled by something, Logan placed his fist on Charles chest. I heard the noise his claws make when they come out. Charles made a gurgle sound, and I bolted up right.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed.


	22. Chapter 22: The Not Logan

Logan turned and picked up Laura, and cuffed her. I screamed again, and so did Laura. I jumped up, and threw a pillow at him, but he did nothing. I felt stupid for doing that. I charged at Logan, and jumped on his back. I pulled my claws out, and dug them into his shoulders. Logan growled, and shoved his claws into my stomach. I screeched, and fell off him. But, my claws were still in his shoulders. I was like a cat hanging onto a tree.

My feet didn't touch the ground, and I was swinging helplessly back and forth. I wasn't going to leave Laura. I saw Mrs. Munson fire shot after shot at Logan, but he did nothing. He plowed through her like she was a stuffed animal. Then, the weirdest thing happened. As Logan walked down the stairs, I saw another Logan.

"Logan?" I yelled. But, as he looked at Laura and I, he looked up the stairs. He ran up them, and I knew he was going to Charles. I screamed, and dug my claws deeper into his shoulders. Then, a thought occurred to me. _This had to be X-24._

Knowing that this really wasn't Logan did help, but I still had the problem of being stuck on X-24's shoulders. As we left the Munson's house, I saw Doctor Zander Rice. I hoped he knew that I was going to make sure Laura was okay, and after I made sure of that, I was going to rip his head off his shoulders. Other than that, I had no plan, that should have worried me, but it didn't. I always thought that if I couldn't make it work, then Logan would. Yet, today I would learn that I had to do things on my own.

X-24 dropped Laura when Logan charged at him, and I let my claws go back. I wasn't going to stay on his back if he was trying to kill someone. I crawl to Laura, who is sweating, and screaming.

"It's going to be okay," I say, while smiling. Laura nods, and smiles. I feel bad for charming her, but I push it to the back of my head, and stand up. I quickly fall to my feet. I can see Rice standing not too far away. I think of Charles, and I scream. As I scream time itself seems to slow down, and I see things I never knew were real. It was another world. As soon as I entered it, I left it.

When I came back, a van I had never noticed before had blown up. I saw Logan standing in front of Mr. Munson, I saw Doctor Rice lying on the floor, covered in his own blood. I also saw Donald lying on the ground, covered in third degree burns. I closed my eyes, and fell into the other world. My eyes closed, and my mind opened. I could hear everything- it was like endless possibilities. I had had the power to control people since the beginning, but now, I could do more than that. I felt the minds of others as well as my own. I could reach out to them, and tell them what to do. I breathed in, and fell out of the world. I came crashing back to reality, and saw Laura trembling, and Logan rushing over to help her.

I stood up. It was time to go to Eden, whether it was real or not.


	23. Chapter 23: Thank You Charles

Logan drives us to a small secluded area in the woods with a pond nearby. The area is beautiful. I stare at the lake as Logan digs a hole for Charles' body. I wanted to stay strong for Laura, but truth is, sometimes it's okay to let things out. I wanted so badly to turn back the clock and change things- and I knew for a fact that Logan did too. As I stared at the water, I heard Logan's voice break the silence,

"It's got water," He started, his voice trembling. I looked back, and saw Laura holding onto Logan's hand, and I knew that was what Charles would have wanted. I smiled. "And, it's got water." Logan finished. He held onto Laura's hand for one more moment, before he tugged it away, and headed towards the truck.

Unfortunately, the truck wouldn't start, and Logan started hitting it with the shovel. I sighed, and watched as he fell to the ground.

"He's dying," I whispered. Laura turned towards me and nodded. I tried to smile, but it ended up as a grimace. I noticed Laura's eyes darting from somewhere that was blocked by trees, and Logan. I reached out into the other world, and found her. I returned, and looked at her, "It's a good idea, you should go for it." Laura looked taken back that I knew she was planning on stealing a car and driving Logan to a hospital. I gave her a thumbs up and a nod. Laura took off into a run, and was soon out of view.

I stayed where I was. I felt grounded to where Charles body lay. I walked to the hole in the ground, and saw him. I felt a few tears slip down my face.

"Thank you," I muttered, "Thank you for the farewell gift, thank you for the times you talked Logan out of dying, thank you for standing up for me, thank you for caring, thank you for looking after Laura when I became blind, thank you for loving me when I couldn't do it myself. And thank you for being there for the world. Good-bye Charles Xavier. Good-bye Professor X. God Damn it, I'm going to miss you so much, because I love you so much."


	24. Chapter 24: To Eden or Not?

Laura stole some hippies eco-friendly eighties van, and I drive her and the passed out Logan to a clinic, so Logan can get the help he needs. Waiting for him was the hard part. The guy next to me seemed very confused about why I was covered in blood. Apparently white and red don't match. So, I went and changed into another outfit I had picked without looking. As I searched the bag, I saw the fedora I had bought for Charles. I left a few tears slip down my face, and think about memories. I think of all the reasons why I love Charles. He was a father figure for me, he was the father I never truly had.

The outfit I ended up wearing was a pair of ripped black jeans, the same clunky boots, the same black leather jacket, and a navy blue crop top. The thing is, when I bought it, it wasn't a crop top… I sighed, and shook my head. Before I left the bathroom, I put on black eyeliner and mascara. I liked the final look I got, so I headed out, and dumped my old clothes in a trash can. At that moment, Logan stormed out of the room he had been in. The doctor was running to catch up with him, yelling things like you're dying.

"You're dying!" he yelled. Logan shook his head, and said to Laura,

"We're going." Laura got up, and followed Logan out of the clinic. I looked at the doctor, and he said,

"He's dying!" I smiled, and nodded,

"He knows." Then, I walked out, and went to the car that Laura stole. When I opened the door to the back, Logan and Laura were arguing. I sighed, and waited silently. I could feel Logan's pain as sharp as a knife. I understood what he was going through, but he had known Charles a lot longer than I had. I knew that he would need time, but I wasn't sure how much he had left.

I fell asleep for most of the ride, as I dreamed, I dreamed of Canada and Eden. I wanted for it to be real so badly. But the question was, was it? As I dreamed I pondered that question. Could Eden be real? Could a place that was a sanctuary for mutants be real? I didn't know the answer to any of those questions, and something burned inside of me that wanted the answer to be yes. Yet, something told me that something's were too good to be true. And something's were just found in a comic book.

When I woke up, Laura was shaking me. I could feel the hot blistering sun on my skin. It was warm and happy- and it brought back memories, which I didn't even spend time on. I got out of the car, and Laura came with me. We left Logan in the car. I knew he would find his way. Laura took me to the other refuges from Doctor Rice's experiments. I had never seen so many mutants in one place.

"Hello," I whisper. One of the kids, who seemed to be the oldest, replied,

"I'm Victor. Who are you?" I looked at Laura, who smiles.

"Elizabeth Porter. I helped get you guys out of Transigen," I say, my voice confident.

Later that evening, after Logan had been placed on a bed to rest, I talked with Victor some more…

"I was only in Transigen for a year. You were there for your whole life. What did they do to you guys?" I ask. Victor looks at his feet,

"They taught us to be soldiers. They wanted weapons, and they thought they could raise us to be without a soul," Victor answers. I nod,

"They were wrong." Victor nods as well, then asks,

"You were there for a year, what did they do to you?" I sigh, I never wanted to relive the year of torture I had gone through, but after Charles died, I knew I had to be more brave, for my sake as much as for others.

"They tortured information out of me. Starved me for the first month. After a while I started training. I killed people. They didn't deserve to die," I say. I look at my feet.

"It was you or them," Victor whispered.

"That doesn't make it right," I declared. Victor looked away. I looked around. I wasn't sure what had happened to me in the last year. A year ago, I wished I could have gone back and change everything to make myself live a normal life. Now, I didn't think I needed to wish that. It was funny the way things changed.

The next day, Logan woke up. After he takes in the fact that there are only one and a half adults (with me being twenty four), I sit down and have a chat with him.

"Logan, we need to talk about something," I whisper. Logan looks up at me, his eyes looked so much more awake now that he had taken some weird green medicine.

"What is there to talk about?" He asked me. I felt hurt by the hate in his voice.

"When we were at that hotel in Oklahoma, I lost most of the powers I've collected," I start, but before I could tell him that Charles somehow gave me his power before he died, Logan says,

"What do you mean? How did you lose some of your powers?" I sigh,

"I was shot in the heart by a strange bullet. It built a wall of sorts to block me from all but five of my powers." Logan nods, and I continue, "I have my powers of persuasion, super speed, the claws and healing, some weird power that allows me to emit frequencies high enough to kill a person just by screaming, and before Charles died, he gave me his powers." I say the last part slowly, and half expect Logan to slap me or kill me. Of course that was an overreaction.

"Why?" Logan asked, anger in his voice.

"I don't fucking know. I never realized what it was like in his head, and now I wished I was still naive about it," I replied, tears threatening to spill out of my eyes. Logan simply stared at me. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, but I said nothing more. I felt that maybe I was being too dramatic lately, but I was going through this people my age wouldn't understand.

"I'm sorry then," Logan said. I stared at him, I was so angry.

"You used to be someone I could look up to. Now you're so wrapped up in your own self pity you don't even notice that Laura needs you!" Logan immediately responds with,

"Look, I didn't ask for this. Just go sit down, Charles." I drop my jaw. He had just called me Charles. I stood up, and left without another sound. I didn't think he had meant to do that, but I had been acting like Charles. Maybe it came with his powers- or maybe I was more like Charles than I thought.

I avoided Logan for the rest of the day, but he had fallen asleep again anyways. I felt confused, not by the fact that Logan had called me Charles, but by what was going on. In a few days time we would be crossing the border to Canada, and going to Eden. But, I had so many questions about Eden. I had so many questions that I felt that only Charles could answer. Yet, as I sat outside in the blistering sun, I knew that I would have to stand on my own two feet and not have someone carry me. I needed to learn to take the fight in my hands. I couldn't let others do the work while I sat on the side lines.

I slept for most of the time while we were waiting- just like Logan. Although I always was checking to make sure that they weren't leaving. I wanted to see if Eden was real- and I owed it to everyone that had died or was dying to protect Laura.

When the day to leave for Eden came, Logan was still sleeping, and Laura didn't want to wake him.

"Victor!" I called. Victor turned and looked at me. He was packing a few last things.

"What?" he asked. I turned, and looked around, to make sure no one else was listening,

"Are we just going to leave him?" I questioned.

"Yes, he did what he was payed to do, he'll be fine," Victor answered. I sighed,

"At least leave him with the rest of that green stuff. He's dying, and he needs it." Victor nodded,

"Okay." I smiled, and thanked him.

We left that day. As I walked I thought of Logan. I had said my good-byes though, and now there was no looking back. It was to Eden, or Not.


	25. Chapter 25: Project X

I thought about turning back for a while, because I felt guilty for leaving Logan. Yet, as I walked through the forest, I knew that my place was to protect Laura- because Logan wouldn't. I stood at the back of the group, and I soon fell behind. I didn't bother to catch up. I was close enough that I could catch up no problem, so if something bad did happen, I would be able to get to them.

As soon as I'd thought that, the ground started shaking. Van after van was driving up, and I knew that it was Transigen.

"RUN!" I screamed. The kids quickly took off into a run, and I followed them. I wasn't going to speed away and let them die. The Reavers were taking the children, and they were fighting back. As I watched, I kept my eye of Laura. I knew to make sure everyone made it out alive, but I had to keep my eye on Laura because she was the one with claws.

All of the sudden a yell pierced through the forest- it was animalistic and loud.

"The Wolverine," I whispered. Everyone had stopped dead in their tracks. I watched as Logan ran through the forest, killing every Reaver in his path. I turned and looked at Laura. I smiled, and she smiled too. He had come to protect her.

A Reaver approached me, and I slammed my foot claw into him. I hit him in a place that would make sure he never had children. After that, I drove them into his head. Blood gushed everywhere, and I continued on, killing every Reaver I met.

Eventually, I found a spot in the woods where there were no Reavers. I closed my eyes, and reached out into the other world, and found Donald. I wanted to give him hell. I breathed deeply and went into his mind…

"Hello, Donald," I said. Donald stopped dead in his tracks, and looked around. His eyes met mine, and he smiled. People were running past him, and they didn't see me.

"Guess Charles gave you that?" Donald asked. I smiled back at him,

"You know it." Donald sighed,

"Why are you really here?" I chuckled, and walked towards him.

"I'm not here. I'm there," I whispered, while pointing at his head. Donald swallowed and looked around. I walked closer to him, and punched him across his face. He looked slightly shocked, he went and punched me back in the face. He hit nothing.

"What the fuck?" he yelled. I chuckled,

"Like I told you, I'm not here, I'm in there." I was pointing to his head. He scowled, then smirked,

"Found you." I felt confused. Then, I caught on. He found my body. I breathed deeply, and felt myself flood back to my body.

I saw several Reavers approaching me. I stayed exactly where I was, and waited. One of them pulled out a long metal rod with a circle thing at the end. It looked like something that was used to catch dogs. I stole a glance at my hands, my claws weren't out. That didn't matter though.

As I waited, I saw Donald Pierce come into view. He had just caught up with the rest of the group. He was still smirking. As the circle thing started lowering down my next, I made my move. I ducked down, and fell flat on my back. I looked up at the Reavers. Then, without another thought, I grabbed the metal rod with the circle things, and placed it over the Reaver's next. He placed his hands on his neck, and I pulled the circle tighter. Several other Reavers started coming towards me. I smiled at them, and pulled the circle even tighter. The Reaver fell to the ground, dead.

"Who's next?" I asked, as I stepped away from his body.

I ripped a gun out of the nearest Reaver's hands. He was so shocked he fell backwards knocking down some of the other Reavers. I burst into laughter, then shot him, then several other Reavers. I could feel blood splattering against my face. It gave me a very deranged look.

I dropped the gun like a hot potato, and turned to the other Reavers. I sighed, cracked my neck, and brought out the claws. I jumped on one, and used the claws on my hands, while I drove the claws on my feet into another Reaver. One of the Reavers grabbed my legs, and tied them together while another tied my hands together. I struggled against the restraints. I took a very deep breath, and screamed as loud as I could. The Reavers clutched their ears. I kept screaming, and broke out of my restraints. As soon as I did, I stopped screaming. The Reaver's closest to me fell to the ground, blood streaming out of their ears. I was quick to kill the rest of the Reavers while they were distracted. When I stood up, only Donald was left.

"Funny how things end, huh?" he asked, while still clutching his ears. I shook my head,

"What do you mean by that?" He smiled, and his gold tooth twinkled in the light.

"I said I didn't think you'd be the one to kill me," He breathed deeply, and took his hands off his ears. His mechanical hand clenched into a fist.

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied. Then, I picked up a knife from one of the Reaver's bodies, "Catch." I called. Donald reached his mechanical hand out, and caught it with ease. I smiled, and winked at him.

Donald went first, slicing me with the knife. I growled, and kicked him in the chest, he stumbled backwards. We kicked, scratched, and punched. Eventually, Donald got the upper hand. I kicked him in the jaw, and he caught my foot. He threw it back at me, and kicked me to the ground. I fell onto my back, and Donald held me down, and pressed the knife against my neck.

"Does this mean we're breaking up?" He asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Definitely," I replied while growling. Donald smiled, and I grimaced as he pressed the knife further into my neck.

I looked up at him, tears in my eyes, and whispered,

"Good-bye." He seemed slightly startled. He nodded,

"Good-bye." I smiled at him, and before he could slice the knife through my neck, I threw him off me, into a tree. He landed with a thud on the ground. I ran over and checked his pulse, he was still alive. Then, I ran. I ran to the person that had reminded me of home for so long. I ran to Logan.

As I ran, I saw a girl move pine tree needles off the ground. It seemed like a useless power, until she used the pine needles to kill two Reavers. It was very bloody. After she killed the Reavers, three more restrained her. I didn't help her. I saw Laura and Logan fighting Reavers, and I knew I needed to help. I joined in, and thrust my claws through someone's skull. It went on like that for a moment of two. The three of us fighting. We seemed unstoppable, but Logan was running out of fuel.

Logan staggered, and spoke softly to Laura.

"Go help your friends. You'll know when." I knew what he meant. Before he started to stagger towards Doctor Rice, I went up to him and whispered,

"I want to be the one to kill him." Logan nodded, and pointed at his head. I smiled, and he staggered off. I ran around, eventually finding a place behind some bushes. I waited as Logan talked to Doctor Rice. Then, without warning, I heard Logan yell something in his head.

"Now!" he was screaming. I pounced from my hiding spot, and ripped his head off. That's when all hell broke loose.

The children were breaking away from the Reavers, and the last remaining ones were dead in a few minutes. That left Logan to deal with Donald Pierce. I watched as Logan ran towards him, claws out. Donald did the only thing any reasonable person would do- He ran. He ran towards a truck with a large metal cage type thing. I realized what it was just as it was too late. X-24.

Logan started fighting X-24, and I took a step back. Logan was not going to make it out of this fight. Claws clashed, and sparks flew.

Things passed so fast I didn't notice what had happened. X-24 seemed to be winning, then I thought he was dead. Then, Logan was dying. I stared at X-24, he had just driven Logan into a stump. It went through Logan's heart. Fury built inside of me. I didn't wait for Laura to kill X-24.

I ran towards him at the same time Laura did. Laura struggled, and so did I. Eventually, Laura cut his head off as I cut him in half. We fell down panting, but we didn't have a second to waste. Laura ran to Logan, and I stayed standing over X-24's corpse. I watched Logan's life slip away. I blocked everything out, and then heard something as clear as day,

"Don't be what they made you," Logan's last words to Laura. She cried, and whispered,

"Daddy." over and over. I tried to hold back the tears- but it didn't work.


	26. Chapter 26: Laura's Love

Logan's grave lay marked by a cross. I stared at Laura as she gave a final speech. It was from Shane. I cried, and so did Laura. Before she started off with her friends she turned the cross onto its side, so it was a x. Laura walked up to me, and cried. I pulled her into a tight embrace,

"Shhh. I know it hurts. It hurts even more with every beat of your heart, and you'll be wondering why your heart is still beating and his isn't. I can tell you from experience, that it won't ever go away, although, one day it might feel better. I know you'll want to go back in time and save him. You'll wish you never got him stuck in this mess. But, with every beat of your heart, know that he loved you." Tears were streaming down my face by then, and I pulled out of the hug, and wiped a few tears off her face. She looked me in the eyes, and asked me,

"Do you wish you never met me?" I was stunned by this question, and I answered it as simply as I could,

"There were days when I wished I could go back and change things. I would have saved my family, Charles, and Logan. I still wish those things. But know, I would never not try to meet you. The one regret I don't have is saving you. You are one of the things I don't wish I could change." Laura smiled slightly, and cried more heavily. I pulled her back into a hug.

"Laura, it's time to go!" Victor yelled. I smiled, she knew I wasn't going with her. I wiped another tear off her face, and whispered,

"I'll always be there when you need me." Laura and I broke away, and I watched as she slipped away from me.

I had always wanted to be in the X-men. I even made a superhero for myself- Cyanide. I choose it because everything I touched died. For a few moments I thought that had changed. But then, Charles had died. After him Logan and Donald. All of the people I ever loved- save Laura- were dead. I wished I could change that.

I wish I stayed with Laura. Then again, there are so many things I wish I could change.


	27. Chapter 27: Begin Again

"We haven't had a session in at least a month. How are you?" I sat there, staring at the white wall. I didn't hear what the woman said to me, and honestly, I didn't care. She snapped in front of my face, and I whispered,

"Did you say something?" The woman sighed, and restated,

"We haven't had a session in at least a month. How are you doing?" I sighed, and shook my head. My eyes wandered back to the wall.

"As good as I can, I guess," I mumbled. The woman looked at me, and said in a soothing voice,

"I understand that you don't want to be here. But, the doctor insisted. He said that you saw all the people you love die or run away from you. You need these sessions, they're to help you."

"And being kidnapped for a second time? What's that for? Is that to help me as well?" I sounded furious, but, of course, I sounded broken. I stood up, kicked a chair, and screamed at the top of my lungs, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" The woman looked so taken back. She reached for her phone, and dialed a number.

I did not hear what she said after that. I didn't care. But, I was eventually dragged out of the room I was in, kicking and screaming. I was shoved into a small room and was sedated.

The next morning, I awoke to an interesting sound. Birds chirping. I opened my eyes, and saw sunlight. I saw trees, grass, and dirt. I also saw rocks, lots and lots of rocks in a pile. Next to the pile of rocks was an x made out of tree branches. I stared. I knew where I was, and I didn't want to be there.

This was where the people came once everyone was gone. They took me somewhere, and I was all alone. I thought no one was going to come for me- and no one did. I was there for almost a year. All they did was ask me questions. It was weird, but none of that mattered now. All that mattered was Logan's grave, and the thought of him buried six feet under.

I crawled to his grave, and the last year disappeared from my mind. I curled up next to the pile of rocks, and stayed there. I slept there, I didn't eat. I just didn't move. I couldn't find the point in trying.

A few days later, I did find the point in moving. The rocks of Logan's grave started to move, and fall. I couldn't take my eyes away from the sight. Slowly, I saw someone's head poke out of the grave. I wasn't sure what I was seeing, yet, I knew what was going on. Once the person was completely out of the grave, I saw who they were- it was Logan.

"Elizabeth," He whispered, his voice dry and raspy. I continued to stare at him. I shook my head,

"You were dead, you can't be here. I've gone mad." Logan smiled slightly, but it seemed to hurt his face. He took a deep breath, and whispered,

"I was healing, I'm okay now. Where is Laura?" I shook my head again.

"In Canada. Logan, I don't know who to tell you this, but we buried you a year ago." Logan's eyes widened, and then closed. He fell to the ground with a thunk. I cried.


	28. Chapter 28: What I Forgot

When I finished crying, I fell asleep. I don't know why, but I did. When I dreamed I dreamed of the woman in the room and being kidnapped…

"We haven't had a session in at least a month. How are you?" I sat there, staring at the white wall. I didn't hear what the woman said to me, and honestly, I didn't care. She snapped in front of my face, and I whispered,

"Did you say something?" The woman sighed, and restated,

"We haven't had a session in at least a month. How are you doing?" I sighed, and shook my head. My eyes wandered back to the wall.

"As good as I can, I guess," I mumbled. The woman looked at me, and said in a soothing voice,

"I understand that you don't want to be here. But, the doctor insisted. He said that you saw all the people you love die or run away from you. You need these sessions, they're to help you."

"And being kidnapped for a second time? What's that for? Is that to help me as well?" I sounded furious, but, of course, I sounded broken. I stood up, kicked a chair, and screamed at the top of my lungs, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!" The woman looked so taken back. She reached for her phone, and dialed a number.

When I awoke up, I realized that it was all a dream. I hadn't been kidnapped. And I was so confused.

"Logan," I muttered. I half expected that he was still dead, but he wasn't. I stood up and looked at him. "Logan." He stared back at me, and I rubbed my eyes. He was still there. I sighed, and tilted my head back. "Logan."

"What?" he snapped. I smiled, and shook my head.

"Just seeing if you were real."

"I am," He growled. I chuckled,

"I think I know somewhere we can go. Somewhere safe." Logan sighed,

"Finally you come up with a good idea." I shook my head again, and started walking.

I walked until I came upon a road. By then, Logan was panting. He needed a break. The harsh sun was burning his skin, and sweat was pooling on his forehead.

"Maybe we should take a break," I said, looking at Logan. He scowled,

"I'm fine. Maybe you should find us a car." I touched the ground on the road, then grabbed a rock. I placed in on the area where I had touched, then focused. A car appeared out of the rock. I screamed. Logan clapped his hand over my mouth.

"What the hell did I just do?" I questioned. Logan shook his head,

"I have no clue." I shook my head furiously.

"I can't remember what happened while you were dead. All I can remember is a dream." Logan stared at me. He didn't say something for a few seconds, so I broke the silence. "Well, when you stare at me like that I think something is wrong with me."

"There might be," He whispered. I sighed.

"I didn't have this power before. When you died all I had were Charles powers, persuasion, super speed, and claws. I think I have many more now, but I don't know how."

"You did get us a car. Let's drive," Logan purposed. I nodded.

"I'll drive. But, I'm listening to the radio," I whispered. Logan didn't say anything after that, so we hopped into the car. It was a simple brown car, that had very nice leather interior. I had created a very nice car. I felt slightly pleased with myself, then realized I had stolen this power from a mutant that I could have killed. I no longer felt pleased with myself.

As Logan and I drove along the road, I tried to think about where I was going, but, it was like my muscles knew what to do because I had done it so many times before. But, my brain couldn't remember what it was that I was doing. I stole a glance at Logan, he seemed sad. I knew he wanted to find Laura. I wanted to find Laura too, but what if Laura was dead?


	29. Chapter 29: The End, or is it?

Later that day, I was thinking, not about much, but at the same time about everything. My mind wondered to whether or not Laura was okay, to my newfound abilities. I was scared about that, I was scared about everything. I had never thought my life would be like this, yet it was. There were so many things to worry about, like the fact that Logan was somehow okay, that I had abilities I never knew about and I didn't remember the past year, but what worried me most of all was Laura. She was out there somewhere, she had to be. She was running for her life, thinking her father was dead. She may have made it to Canada, but what was in Canada? Was Eden real?

I couldn't comprehend so many things, and that was one of them. But, I knew whatever was happening, I was going to find out, and I was either going to stop it, or help it. I wasn't sure of my life any more, but I did know one thing. And that was I was going to help Laura and Logan, and I didn't care how.


End file.
